If I Could Turn Back Time
by Davan Shaylee
Summary: Sam, Dean and Illyria are back in this sequel to Curse. Dean and Sam are back from killing the yellow eyed demon. They've returned to Illyria who has been out of the loop for four months. Detailed summary inside. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Summary

**Summary**

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

Sequel to Curse. Dean and Sam are back. Illyria has been waiting for them for months. But there are some things the boys haven't told her. They've left her out of the loop. She has know idea that Sam was kidnapped by they yellow eyed demon and died. She also doesn't know that Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon. Dean doesn't know how to tell her that he only that he only has eight months left to live. Meanwhile, there's something wrong in Miami. Will the boys leave her again? Will Dean and Illyria ever get to spend any time together before he goes to hell?

**~***This fanfic takes place during season three, roughly after episode two or three. I do not own supernatural or any of it's characters. Illyria McNally is my character, she is the only thing I own. I hope you all enjoy this fic…please R&R.***~**


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter One**

**Homecoming**

"How are you going to break the news to Illyria?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "I was thinking of not telling her."

Sam shot him a stern glare, "you have to tell her Dean. She's gonna find out anyway."

It's been four months since Sam died and Dean traded his life for Sam's. They hadn't told Illyria anything. They didn't want to worry her. Dean broke his promise, he didn't call her or answer her calls. She has no idea that Dean only has eight months before he goes to hell. Dean didn't want to tell her, he didn't want her to know. He didn't want her worrying about him.

They reached Illyria's house and pulled into the driveway. Dean put the car in park and turned off the engine. Inside, Illyria heard the sounds of car doors slamming. She jumped off the couch and rushed to the window. She saw Dean and Sam coming up the walkway. She was so happy to see them. Illyria ran to the front door and darted onto the porch.

"Dean, Sam, you're finally back!" she squealed as she jumped into Dean's arms. She started kissing Dean up his neck, on both his cheeks and finally stopped on his lips. He kissed her back with vigor. It was a long passionate kiss. Dean was so happy to see her. They both missed her so much. Sam made his way inside and Dean followed slowly, because Illryia was still attached to him. They got inside and Illyria let go of Dean.

"I missed you so much baby. It's so good to see you," Dean said in his low, husky tone. Then he pulled her in for another long, passionate kiss. Sam just smiled, he liked seeing Dean happy.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes," Sam chimed in.

"I missed you guys too. The dogs really missed you as well. I was starting to get worried, you haven't called me or picked up your phone in a few months. I was afraid something horrible might have happened to you," Illyria explained. She sounded so hurt.

Dean sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. We got so busy and caught up in finding the yellow eyed demon, we lost track of time."

"Well what's important is you're here now and you're safe," Illyria replied.

They all headed into the living room and sat down. Dean was trying to figure out how to tell her about what had really happened. He didn't want to tell her. But, he knew he had to.

"Illyria, there's something I need to tell you," Dean forced himself to start talking.

Illyria smiled and took his hand in hers, "what is it sweetie? You know you can tell me anything."

"What I'm about to tell you is going to ruin this very happy reunion," Dean began to explain.

"Dean, what's going on? Does this have anything to do with why you haven't talked to me in four months?" Illyria was getting worried.

Dean too a deep breath and looked into Illyria's eyes, "something happened to Sam and I. Four months ago, Sam was kidnapped by old yellow eyes. It was all part of his plan for his demon army. Sam was with other psychic kids like him, but turned out only one of them was allowed to survive. Yellow eyes only needed a right hand man, not an army. Before I could get to Sam, one of the last surviving kids killed him."

"Then, how, how is Sam alive?" Illyria asked, her emotions were starting to get the better of her.

"I made a deal with a crossroads demon. She brought him back in exchange for my soul," Dean replied.

"What does that mean? Are you, are you going to die?" Illyria choked back her tears.

"She gave me a year to live. I have eight months left," Dean finished and a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why did you do something so stupid?" Illyria sounded a little angry now.

"He's my brother, I couldn't let him die," Dean snapped.

Illyria held back her tears, "I know that, but you should have called me. I could've helped Sam, you didn't have to make that deal."

Dean looked confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Even though I don't turn into a mermaid anymore, I still have healing abilities. I could've brought him back to life," Illyria explained.

Dean lowered his head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I wasn't thinking straight. Sam was dead, I was a mess."

Illyria lifted his head, "I understand, but, what am I going to do when you're gone. My life means nothing without you."

"We'll find a way to save Dean. I won't let him die," Sam stated reassuringly.

This was not the homecoming any of them was expecting.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Two**

**Sweet Dreams**

It was a long day. Everyone was pretty worn out from such a depressing reunion. Sam was laying on the love seat.

"Sam, you look very uncomfortable over there. I prepared the guestroom for you. The bed is made and there's plenty of room in there for you clothes," Illyria explained.

Sam smiled, "thanks Illyria, I'm gonna head up and get some sleep. You two should do the same."

"Yeah, we'll be heading up soon," Dean replied.

Sam headed up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Dean and Illyria sat in the living room on her white sofa. Illyria was snuggled up to Dean's chest and he held her close in his strong arms.

"This is not the reunion I was waiting for," Illyria whispered.

"I know babe. I'm sorry for everything. I should've kept you in the loop," Dean apologized and kissed the top of her head.

Illyria sighed, "you were protecting me. I understand that, but whose going to protect me when you're gone? Sam will be too busy hunting alone."

"I don't wanna go to hell. I don't wanna die, I want, to stay here with you. This job, it's tiring. The one thing that kept us fighting was hunting down the yellow eyed demon. We got our revenge, we don't have to keep going on like this," Dean was getting emotional.

"Hey, this is your life. It's all you know. If there's a way to save you, we'll find it," Illyria replied and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Dean smiled, "I'm really glad I met you, you know just what to say to me."

Illyria stood up and reached for Dean's hand. "Come on, let's head upstairs."

"I'm not really that tired yet," Dean sighed.

Illyria leaned down to his ear, "neither am I."

Now Dean was on the same page. He got off the couch, picked up Illyria and threw her over his shoulder. He bounded up the staircase taking two steps at a time. Dean jogged into Illyria's room and closed the door behind them. He put Illyria on the bed and they started undressing. It had been a long time since the last time they had sex. Dean got on the bed and began planting open mouth kisses all over her body. He kissed her neck, her chest, between her breasts and trailed down to her belly. Then he reached the sensitive area between her legs, that drove her wild.

It was just as she remembered it. Dean's muscular body on top of hers. His gentle movements inside her sending shivers up and down her spine. It made the whole world disappear. All their worries seemed to fade away. Illyria couldn't help but to moan aloud with pleasure. Her sounds of approval put a smile on Dean's face.

* * *

The sun had come up and flooded Illyria's room with warm light. Illyria and Dean were still sound asleep, they were up half the night. Down the hall, Sam was awake and getting dressed. He had a rough night, he had a difficult time getting to sleep. Lately all he thought about was Dean going to hell. He couldn't think about anything else. Sam left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Back in the master bedroom, Illyria slowly woke up. She rolled over and opened her eyes. Dean was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, his face was soft and relaxed. She gently stroked his cheek with the smooth tips of her fingers. Her soft touch made him stir in his sleep. Illyria moved closer to his body and wrapped her arms snuggly around his waist. She wished she could freeze time so they could stay like that forever.

Dean started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he was happy to see Illyria's gorgeous blue eyes staring up at him.

"Morning sweetheart," Illyria whispered softly.

Dean smirked, "morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

Illyria shrugged, "okay I guess."

"You were great last night," Dean's voice was low and husky, but playful.

Illyria giggled, "thanks babe. As for you, you were fantastic. It was everything I remembered and more."

"Yeah, it really got my mind off of everything," Dean sighed.

Illyria kissed his chest then all the way up his neck, "it was a wonderful distraction."

Dean caressed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. He lingered there and inhaled her scent. Her hair always smelled like passion fruit and coconut. He loved that smell, it brought him to a happy place.

"What do you say, we get dressed, have breakfast and go for a drive. We can pack a lunch and have a romantic picnic," Dean suggested.

Illyria looked up at Dean, "that sounds wonderful. It also doesn't sound like you."

"I know, but it's not about me anymore. I've only got eight months. I want to make the most of the time we have left together," he confessed.

Tears began to well up in Illyria's eyes, "okay, let's get ready."


	4. Miami Murders

**Chapter Three**

**Miami Murders**

Dean headed downstairs, Illyria was still getting ready. He made his was into the kitchen to get their lunch ready. Sam was sitting at the table. He was on his cell phone, the conversation didn't sound good.

"Don't worry Bobby, we'll look into it," Sam replied into the phone and then ended the call.

"Ah man, don't tell me there's a hunt," Dean groaned.

Sam sighed, "Six men in Miami have died. They all died in their sleep and the coroners can't seem to determine cause of death."

"This is just great, we just got here. I was gonna take Illyria for a drive," Dean complained.

"Why don't you stay here and I'll take this one alone," Sam suggested.

Dean shook his head. "No, I'll go. I'll take Illyria out for an hour and then we'll head out."

"You're leaving already," Illyria whimpered. She had walked into the kitchen just as Dean finished talking. Her lip was quivering and she looked like a child who just found out she wasn't going to the carnival.

Dean went over to her and hugged her. "Aw baby, I'm so sorry. Bobby just called."

"I guess our picnic in cancelled," she mumbled.

Dean hated to see her upset. Especially with their current situation. "Why don't you come with us?"

"What? But, aren't you going to hunt some creepy hell spawn?" Illyria questioned.

"Well, yeah, but it only goes after men as far as we can tell. So you'll be safe, and I won't let anything happen to you. We're going to Miami, we'll make a romantic weekend out of it. Sam and I will do our thing and then we'll do our own thing," Dean's office was tempting.

Illyria thought for a minute. This was hard, she wanted to be with Dean. They didn't have much time left together. "Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be in the way. You two need to spend some time together, you should come with us," Sam chimed in. He wanted them to spend as much time together as they could. He wished he could've had a heads up before Jessica's untimely death. He wanted Dean's last days to count for something.

Illyria smiled, "alright, I'll go pack some things and give Bobby a call. The dogs really like him and I think he likes their company."

With that mattered settled Illyria headed back upstairs. Dean looked over at Sam and smiled.

"What?" Sam shrugged.

Dean shook his head, "it's nothing, thanks Sammy."

* * *

"This is sweet, the sun is shining, there's not a cloud in the sky. I love it when we get cases in places like this," Dean was on cloud nine.

Sam nodded, "yeah, it doesn't happen often."

"I do love the beach," Illyria added.

"I say we find a place to stay, hit the beach and have mojitos," Dean suggested playfully.

"Dean, we need to investigate a little before we have any fun in the sun," Sam reminded him.

"You're such a fun crusher," Dean grumbled.

Illyria scooted to the edge of the backseat. She was sitting directly behind Dean. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, "Sam's right, so we'll get a room somewhere. You two go out and start your hunt. While you're out I'll set up something incredibly romantic."

Dean grinned, "alright, that sound like a good plan. After we get our room we'll start at the morgue. It's five now, we'll be back by seven. That will give us a bit of a head start."

Sam and Illyria nodded in agreement. They continued down the road until they found a hotel. Dean drove into the parking lot. "This looks nice, it might be a little expensive," Dean stated as he looked up at the hotel.

"It's fine, why don't you two drop me off here? I'll get the room and meet you in the lobby when you get back," Illyria was eager to start planning a romantic evening for her and Dean.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll call you when we're on our way back," Dean replied.

Illyria kissed him and darted out the door. Dean drove off and Illyria went inside the hotel. Sam was going through the information that Bobby had given them.

"Alright, so every man they found suddenly died in their sleep. They were all healthy and ranged between 25-30 years of age. They were all married, the women all checked out so the cops are ruling out foul play," Sam explained.

"And you said the coroner couldn't find cause of death," Dean reiterated.

Sam nodded, "yeah."

Dean sighed, "so why are we going to the morgue?"

"To see if they missed something," Sam answered.

They reached the morgue and headed inside. They were dressed and ready with their fake ids. The nurse at the front desk bought their story and let them through. The M.E was just as gullible.

"FBI huh, you think it's foul play?" the old man asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Sam answered.

"Now, you said in your report that COD could not be determined. Was there anything strange about the deaths, besides the obvious," Dean questioned.

The M.E nodded, "now that you mention it, each victim had a fever of over 104 degrees and that was after they were dead for over eight hours. Also, I found that each man had no testosterone in their system."

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, their bodies were just drained of it. Each blood test showed the same results," he replied.

Sam and Dean just stood there and exchanged disturbed glances.


	5. Alone At Last

**Chapter Four**

**Alone At Last**

"Okay, so, every guy that died was drained of their testosterone. That really sucks dude," Dean exclaimed.

Sam chuckled softly, "yeah, I know. But what's doing it to them?"

"I don't know man, let's head back to the hotel. There's not much more we can do until we figure out what's killing these men," Dean replied.

Sam agreed and they headed back towards the hotel. Dean got on his cell phone and called Illyria. He told her that they were on their way back and they'd be there in ten minutes. He couldn't wait to see what Illyria had cooked up for their romantic evening. If he had it his way he would spend every waking moment with her. The thought of her being alone and broken while he was suffering in hell, killed him. He couldn't think about it, he had to think in the now.

They reached the hotel and parked the car. Dean got out of the car and went to the trunk. Sam followed close behind and they unloaded the trunk.

"Is Illyria waiting for us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she said she'd be waiting in the lounge," Dean answered and closed the trunk. They made their way to the entrance and went inside. They walked through the lobby and headed towards the lounge. Dean looked for Illyria, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Dude," Sam gasped and hit Dean's shoulder. Dean looked to where Sam was pointing. Illyria was walking out of the lounge. She was a vision of pure beauty. She was wearing a white, knee length dress. Her hair was down and a single tiger lily was tucked behind her ear. She made her way over to Dean.

"Hey there handsome," she said seductively and ran her hands up his chest.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Hello gorgeous, you look incredible."

"Why thank you kind sir. Are you ready for the most romantic evening of your life?" Illyria questioned and kissed his neck.

Dean groaned, "absolutely."

He kissed her soft lips and then Sam cleared his throat. "I don't want to interrupt," Sam stated.

Illyria smiled, "sorry Sam, here's the room key. We're on the tenth floor, room 1017."

Sam took the key card from her, "thanks, I'm gonna start some research. You two have fun."

Sam made his way to the elevator. Illyria took Dean's hand and they walked out the back entrance of the hotel. This took them right to the beach. Illyria led him to the water and they walked along the edge of the beach. The waves gently crashed by their feet. She took him down the beach a ways to a very secluded area.

"Where are you taking me?" Dean laughed, he was so curious.

"Patience love, we're almost there," she replied playfully.

They came up to a group of large rocks. They formed a horse shoe shape and right in the middle was a white cabaña. There were several sandcastles surrounding it and on every tower of each sandcastle had a lit tea light. In front of the cabaña was a small round table set for a romantic dinner for two.

Dean smiled, "wow, this is amazing."

Illyria brought Dean to the table, "I thought we'd have a romantic dinner here under the stars by the water. Then, have dessert in the cabaña."

"I love the way you think," Dean pulled Illyria close to him and kissed hard and fast on the mouth.

* * *

The curtains of the cabaña were closed. The candles had all burned out. The waves crashed against the rocks. The only other sounds came from inside the cabaña. Dean was gently moving in and out of Illyria's warm body. They were breathing heavy and an occasional moan escaped Illyria's lips. She loved Dean's strong body on top of hers. She loved how gentle he was with her. She loved feeling him deep inside of her.

He was never too rough. Every thrush and every kiss he planted on her silky body sent shivers shooting through her entire body. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to stay inside of her forever. She wrapped her legs around Dean's hips which brought him in even deeper. A surge of heat shot through her body. She let out a loud moan, her moaning put a smile on Dean's face. He kept going until he too reached his climax. He rolled onto his back and Illyria laid on top of his chest.

"That was remarkable, I mean, wow," Illyria gasped, she was worn out. They had never gone at it for so long.

Dean inhaled deeply, "that was definitely the best sex we've ever had. That was amazing, you were, amazing."

"Anything for you baby. I'm just glad we finally got some alone time," Illyria sighed.

Dean caressed her arm, "I know, I don't want this night to end. I don't want to leave you alone. I really don't want to go…"

"Shh," Illyria put her finger over Dean's lips, "let's not talk about it. We're alone, we're together and no one can get between us."

Dean nodded and Illyria rested her head back on his chest. They fell asleep in each others arms. They looked so happy and peaceful from the outside. On the inside however, they were depressed and broken.


	6. Wet Dream

**Chapter Five**

**Wet Dream**

"_Hey there sexy."_

"_Who are you?" Dean asked._

"_I'm the woman of your dreams. You're one and only true love."_

_Dean looked around the room. He was laying in a large bed. It was covered in black satin sheets. There was a woman straddling him and massaging his chest. She had long black hair, big brown eyes and a sexy, smooth voice._

"_I'm sorry, I've never seen you before," Dean whispered, "where's Illyria?"_

_The woman continued to stroke Dean's chest, "she's not here and she's not important to you anymore. I'm the one you want, I'm the one you fantasize about. Why don't you forget all about her? Let's talk about us."_

"NO!" Dean shouted aloud and sat straight up. It was a dream. The sun was coming up. Illyria was laying by his side, sleeping. Dean was panting and dripping with sweat. Illyria rolled over, when she opened her eyes she saw Dean sitting up. He looked just awful.

"Sweetie are you alright?" she asked and put her hand on his shoulder, "oh my god Dean, you're burning up. Do you feel okay?"

Dean calmed down a bit. His breathing was back to normal, "I'm okay, but I think I know what we're hunting."

"What are you talking about?" Illyria questioned.

Dean shook his head, "I'll explain everything, but first we have to get back up to the hotel and get Sam."

* * *

"Dude, it's a friggin' succubus!" Dean exclaimed as he and Illyria went charging through the hotel room door.

Sam was sitting on the couch. His laptop was sitting in front of him on the coffee table. He spun the computer around for Dean to see. "I know, I figured it out last night. But, how did you know?"

"Because, she came to me last night. She tried to seduce me," Dean explained. He didn't look at Illyria when he said this. He was embarrassed and ashamed.

"Is that why you were burning up this morning?" Illyria asked softly.

Dean just nodded his head. He couldn't look her in the eye. Even though he didn't do anything, he couldn't stop thinking about the succubus.

"Did she do anything to you?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, "no, I woke up before she could try anything."

"It says here, fire can be used to destroy them. You can reject them and if you're successful it will weaken them. They need testosterone to live. So, she's gonna go after someone else tonight," Sam explained.

"She might come back to me. I rejected her, she's probably pissed," Dean replied.

Illyria took Dean's hand, "is that why you won't look at me? You feel like you cheated on me or something? You don't have to be ashamed Dean. She's a monster, not a real woman. And you said nothing happened, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I still feel dirty. The way she was touching me, and she kept telling me to forget all about you," Dean answered and looked at Illyria.

"Dean, you didn't give in. You rejected her, I know you're strong. You have amazing will power. I have faith in you baby," Illyria assured him.

"How do we find her? I can't kill her in my dream," Dean wanted this thing gone. He never wanted to see that bitch again.

Sam scanned through his computer. "Well, she can live pretty much anywhere. Especially in these modern times. She lives amongst people, she blends into society," Sam explained.

"Alright, let's map out the attacks to get an idea of her feeding grounds. That should give us an idea of where she lives," Dean suggested.

Sam nodded and started looking through the files of the dead men. Dean got on the computer and Illyria grabbed a map and a red magic marker and put the map on the desk. She looked over Sam's shoulder and read the files quickly. She started marking the map with big red X's.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he watched Illyria.

"I'm helping and you can't stop me. She's coming after my man. She can't have you, I won't let her kill you," Illyria growled.

"Whoa there killer, okay you can help. I like it when you're feisty," Dean surrendered.

"Alright, so, all six men lived on Star Island," Illyria explained.

"Get this, they also all worked for the same law firm," Sam added.

"So, maybe she works at the law firm too," Illyria stated.

"Yeah, but why did she come after me?" Dean questioned. He went onto the law firm's website, "I found the site, Berkley& Simmons Attorneys' at Law. Check this out, the law firm had their annual fundraiser last night. Guess where?"

Dean spun the laptop around for Illyria and Sam to see. Sam smirked, "it was here at our hotel. She probably spotted you when we were in the lobby."

"Okay, so we need to get a list of all the female employees. But how will we figure out which one she is and where she lives?" Illyria mumbled to herself as she sat next to Dean.

Dean sighed, "It won't be a problem. We'll get records with pictures. I got a good look at her, I'll be able to recognize her."


	7. Lady in Red

**Chapter Six**

**Lady in Red**

It was mid-afternoon. Sam, Dean and Illyria were on their way to Star Island. They obtained a copy of the employee list from the law firm. They found out that four of the woman who worked there lived on Star Island. But only one of them was single, and she looked just like the woman from Dean's dream.

"So, all you have to do is find her and torch her?" Illyria was trying to make sense of the situation.

"That's the plan," Dean answered.

They drove into the community and started looking for the house. They only had to stake out the one house. Thankfully, the address was included in the list they had. They drove through the community searching for 1278 Star Island. When they finally reached the house, no one was home.

Sam parked the impala across the street from the house. Dean looked through his binoculars. There was no movement inside the house.

"I don't think anyone's home," Sam muttered.

As soon as Sam finished speaking a car pulled into the driveway. Dean watched intently as a tall brunette stepped out of the silver convertible. As she walked to the mailbox Dean caught a glimpse of her face.

"That's her," Dean growled.

Sam looked through the binoculars, "are you sure?"

Dean nodded, "oh, I'm sure."

"She's beautiful," Illyria mumbled.

Dean turned around, "nothing happened, like you said she's a monster and I'm going to kill her. I would never betray you Illyria."

"I know Dean, I trust you. So, let's go kill her," Illyria smiled.

"Whoa, slow down you two. We can just bust in there with other people around, it's still light out. We'll wait until it gets dark, then we'll torch her," Sam was being rational.

"Okay, we'll wait. But as soon as it gets dark I'm goin' in," Dean agreed reluctantly.

"What do we do till then? It's only 4:30, it doesn't get dark for another three hours," Illyria asked.

"Sit and wait, that's all we can do," Sam replied.

* * *

It was finally dark out. Illyria was asleep in the back seat. Sam and Dean were still watching the house. After going through all the files, Sam finally found their girl.

"Her name is Sandra Johnson. She's worked as a secretary for the law firm for seven months," Sam explained. Sam showed Dean the file.

Dean nodded, "yeah, that's definitely her. I still can't believe she came after me."

"Well, she seems to go after men who are either married or in a serious relationship. She spotted you with Illyria and probably thought you were a good target. The one thing she didn't count on was you rejecting her," Sam was trying to make him feel better.

"The way she touched me and talked to me. She told me I should forget about Illyria. She said, _she's not here, let's talk about us_," Dean snarled. He still felt dirty.

Sam sighed "she was just trying to get to you. Don't think about it. As soon as she turns out those lights we're going in and we're getting rid of her for good."

"Yeah, that bitch is toast," Dean snorted. He wanted major revenge on that chick. What he didn't tell Sam and Illyria was, he almost considered the succubus' offer. Deep in is heart he knew it was wrong. But when the succubus was on top of him, seeing her and smelling her he almost couldn't resist. It was his undying love for Illyria that helped him to resist her temptation.

Inside the house, Sandra finally turned off all the lights. Sam and Dean tuned to each other and nodded. They quietly exited the car and moved toward the house. They each had their own torch and were both fully prepared to use them. They reached the front door and Sam picked the lock. They slowly and quietly crept through the door and into the house. Dean motioned Sam to follow him up the staircase.

With blow torches drawn, they moved down the hallway. Finally they came across a closed door. They could see lights flickering from the crack under the door. They took position on either side of the door.

_On three,_ Sam mouthed, _one, two, three._

On three Sam kicked the door in. What they saw next shocked them. Sandra was lying on her bed, wearing a red lace nighty. Her room was dim, candles lined the room with golden flickering light. Her curtains and bed spread were black satin. This looked all too familiar to Dean.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Sandra's voice was full of lust.

Dean smirked, "yeah I'm here, but not for the reason you think."

"Of course it's for what I think," Sandra teased.

She threw Sam into the wall and Dean onto the bed. She had strong powers and Sam was stuck against the wall. He couldn't reach his torch. She was straddling Dean on her bed. He was trying so hard to fight her off. He couldn't reach his torch, it was across the room and Sam was still useless.

"Don't fight it Dean. You know I'm the one you want," Sandra whispered into his ear.

"I don't think so you whore!" Illyria exclaimed and lit the torch. She deep fried the succubus extra crispy. Then she dropped it and ran over the Dean.

Dean sat up and Illyria flew into his arms. She couldn't believe that she did what she just did. She started to cry, her adrenaline was pumping, her heart was racing and she couldn't contain herself.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay, why are you crying?" Dean asked as he rocked Illyria.

"I don't know," she sniffed.

"Don't cry baby, you were awesome. You saved me and Sam," Dean exclaimed.

"I know, it was just all very intense. I woke up and you guys were gone. I came inside and heard all the commotion going on up here. When I came through the door and saw her on top of you, I don't know. All of sudden this wave of anger and rage just came over me. Then I spotted the torch and knew what I had to do," Illyria explained.

Dean smiled, "I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, I would've been a goner."

"Can we go home now?" Illyria whispered through her tears.

Dean nodded and stood up, Illyria still clinging to his arm. They all left the house and headed back to the hotel to get their things. After they checked out they got on the road and headed home to Illyria's house.


	8. Seven Months

**Chapter Seven**

**7 Months**

3 weeks later…

It was another sunny morning. Sam and Dean were still with Illyria. They decided to stay a little longer. They really needed a vacation. Dean was down to seven months. He needed to spend quality time with Illyria. After the succubus ordeal, Dean and Illyria hardly left the bedroom.

Sam was downstairs eating breakfast. He was constantly on the computer, searching non-stop for a way to save Dean. Upstairs, Dean was still in bed. The light shining through the blinds caused him to wake up. He rolled over to kiss Illyria, but she wasn't there. He looked around, then he heard her in the bathroom. She was vomiting. Then the toilet flushed and she came out.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Illyria nodded, "yeah I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I just felt really nauseous."

"Was it something you ate?"

"No."

"Maybe you've got a bug."

"No, I don't feel sick. I'm not achy and I don't have a fever."

"Maybe you're pregnant," Dean joked.

Illyria's eyes widened. She started thinking, she did miss her period. She had been more tired lately as well. "Oh my god, we've had sex at least a dozen times since you've arrived. Then there was the night on the beach. Dean, I'm late, have you been using condoms?" Illyria was frantic.

"Yeah, maybe, most of the time…I think," Dean replied, his brain was working overtime.

"I have to get to the pharmacy. I need a pregnancy test," Illyria ran to her dresser and threw on some clothes.

Dean got out of bed, "you really think you could be pregnant?"

"There's one way to find out. I'll be back in ten minutes," Illyria ran out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

Sam saw her fly out the front door. Seconds later Dean appeared in the kitchen.

"Everything okay," Sam was very confused.

"Illyria thinks she's pregnant," Dean replied.

"Excuse me."

"She was really sick this morning. I suggested pregnancy, but I was joking."

"So, where did she go?"

"Pharmacy."

"Pregnancy test?"

"You got it."

*************

Illyria finally came back. She went through the door and ran up the stairs. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sam and Dean went up the stairs and waited outside the bathroom door.

10 minutes later…

Illyria was still in the bathroom. Sam and Dean were still waiting patiently outside the door. Illyria had taken two tests, she wanted to be sure. She picked up each test. She splurged and bought the digital kind, she didn't want any mistakes. She didn't want to be confused by pink or blue lines. She read each test again. The words were clear as day _Pregnant._

"_Holy shit," Illyria whispered._

"_Everything going okay in there," Dean shouted._

_Illyria opened the door slowly. She walked out, looked a Dean, but didn't say anything. She just handed him the two tests. Dean looked down at each test._

"_These both say pregnant," Dean mumbled, "is this accurate?"_

"_I can go see a doctor to be 100% positive. But this test is roughly 90% accurate," Illyria replied._

_Dean looked into her eyes, "I'm gonna be a dad."_

"_Yeah, but, you…you won't be here," Illyria whimpered. She started to cry. Dean took her into his arms. His eyes welled with tears. She was right, he wouldn't be there._

"_I'm sorry Illyria, I'm so sorry," Dean said through his tears. What else could he say? There was nothing he could do._

"_I don't want you to die," Illyria sobbed into Dean's shoulder._

_Dean looked into Illyria's eyes, "I don't want to die either. But we don't know how to stop it. If I weasel my way out of the deal, Sam dies."_

"_I'll call Mairead, she can help us," Illyria shouted, "we can go to the white palace. We'll be safe there, it's in an alternate realm."_

"_Illyria, we can't stay there forever. And when we come back they'll find me," Dean whispered._

_Illyria's sobs became heavier, " you can't die Dean. We just found each other. I've been waiting 500 years for you, I can't let you go."_

"_We'll find a way to save him Illyria. I'll find a way to save him," Sam assured her._

_Illyria let go of Dean. She didn't know what else to do or say. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She couldn't look at Dean. They would never be able to save Dean. He was going to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it._

_7 months later…_

_Sam arrived at Illyria's. He was devastated. He couldn't save Dean. The hell hounds tore him to shreds and Sam couldn't stop it.. Dean was gone. Sam had just come from burying Dean's body. Finally, he knocked on Illyria's door._

"_Coming," Illyria called from inside. She waddled to the door, she was six months pregnant. She opened the door, Sam was standing there on the other side. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was still damp with tears._

"_I'm sorry Illyria. I couldn't stop it," Sam whispered._

"_No…Sam," Illyria gasped. She started to sob. Sam took her into his arms. All they had was each other now._

_The End_

_~*wow, thought that would've taken less time to finish. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. The sequel is already in progress and the first chapter will be up soon.*~_


End file.
